fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Teen-Puff Girls Chapter 7: Asteroids and Sadness
CHAPTER SEVEN: ASTERIOD AND SADNESS In outer space, everything is quiet. Not even a peep. Then it cuts to a asteroid. A noise gets louder and louder, which comes from Gwen. She is crying as the three are on the asteroid. Gwen is sitting near a rock, and finally Gwen is at the far side. "That jerk," muttered Gwen kicking some dust angrily. "That big fat dumb jerk. He used us! He planned it all along and we well for it!" "And now everybody hates us even more!" Pyrus sobbed. She calms down when she hears a scratching sound coming from Gwen's direction. "What are you doing?" "What does it look like I'm doing?" Gwen snapped. "I'm building a house, 'cause now we have to live here!" "Live here?" "Yeah. Don't you see? This can be the bedroom..." she points to one rock. "...and this is my bed." Gwen flops down, and points to another rock. "That can be your bed over there." There is a pause. "But I don't wanna sleep on a roooooock!" Rock whined. and cries a bit more. "Maybe is someone hadn't pushed Rena into the school..." said Pyrus accusingly. "Oh, look. She speaks." Gwen says sarcastic and walkes over to Pyrus. "Well, maybe if somebody hadn't insisted on walking home from school so's we could run into the BIGGEST LIAR IN THE UNIVERSE!" "We weren't allowed to use our powers, and you know it!" Pyrus snapped. Rena watches the argument from a distance, cowered. "Oh, look. It's Miss Goody-Goody." Gwen mocked. "What was I supposed to do?" Pyrus asked. "We weren't gonna get people to stop hating us by breaking rules." "Yeah, and using our superpowers to make a 'Help the Town and Make It a Better Place Machine'...WAS FOLLOWING RULES?!?" Gwen yelled riled. "I didn't see YOU putting up a fight!" said Pyrus infuriated. "Well, you're gonna now!" Gwen lunges at Pyrus, and the two tumble back and forth. Rena still watches. "Well, if it weren't for you, we wouldn't be in this stupid mess!" shouted Pyrus in the fight. "You stupid... Rena drops to her knees, and cries all over again. "We're gonna die!" Gwen's face falls into the screen, and she begins to scream in pain and move his arms. Pyrus is stand with his foot on her back. "I'm not fighting with you, Kimi, so calm down!" "Uh huh, 'cause you know I'll whoop your butt!" Gwen said. "No, because I know...oh, never mind," she gave up. Then Pyrus takes her foot off and both of them stand up. "I'm not fighting with you. And I'm not talking to you...EVER!" "Well, prepare yourself for a long silence, girlfriend, 'cause we're gonna spend the rest of our lives here thanks to you." At this, Pyrus steps away, her back on Gwen's shadow. "At least Gwen's got a bed!" She then rests her head on a rock. Yumi feels sorrow in her. "Gwen's right. It's my fault. I'm such a idiot!" she thought, blaming herself. His eyes waver, and shining Anime tears fall onto the crater. Gwen is curled up in a ball, first in anger, but then saddens, and tries her best not to cry. Rena is hurt, but then stops for a moment and glances at her sisters. "Pyrus? Gwen?" she asks. "Do you hear that?" In Toon-A-Cie, people flee in panic because of the Collector's machine. Cut back to the asteroid. "No!" Renareplied. "Yumi, what should we do?" Rena questioned. Pyrus, has no quick answer to this. In Toon-A-Cie, Hades stands in an intersection and pounds his fist against the pavement, causing buildings and people to jump. Ursula in her taller form causes chaos and destruction. More people flee, occurringly. Back on the asteroid, Gwen has not moved from her "bed". "I bet Miss Goody-Goody'll say we should take responsibility for our mistakes and go help everybody." teased Gwen. "It sounds like they're hurting." Rena stated. "Who cares?" Back in the town, Flo and Ebb Gator's flood sweeps through the streets as people try avoid being drowned. Xaldin, leaps at a woman named Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Equestrian Girls; as a human). Vicky's tormato tears into buildings, leaving only scraps of what's left. The asteroid again. "What do we do?" Rena said, about to cry. "Nothing!" Gwen yelled. Now the screams are heard from the city. In Toon-A-Cie, all the villains get into their act, but Flammy turns his back and walks to Toon-A-Cie Hall again. Rena covers her eyes and Gwen has her hands over her ears. Flammy approaches Morty, who was in the same position being pushed. Pyrus covers her mouth. Morty finds himself in Flammy's shadow, and looks up shaken. All three girls in a row, are doing the famous "see no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil" monkeys' pose. Flammy chokes Morty, who lets out a grunt. Thus, finally snaps the girls out of their silence. "Morty Mario!" the three cried. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Powerpuff Girls Parodies Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanmakes Category:Fan Made